De ángeles y demonios
by Raven Solitude
Summary: Anna es una joven con un pasado oscuro, Yoh es un joven alegre que busca ayudarla, y Hao es un ángel caído que busca su ayuda. ¿Quién ganará el corazón de la chica? [HaoxAnnaxYoh]
1. Prologo

Anna es una joven con un pasado oscuro, Yoh es un joven alegre que busca ayudarla, y Hao es un ángel caído que busca su ayuda. ¿Quién ganará el corazón de la chica?

_De ángeles y demonios._

_1.-Prologo_

_Era una mañana cualquiera en un pequeño pueblo de Japón llamado Funbari, no era una comunidad muy grande, el pueblo tenía fama por sus aguas termales y por que la mayoría de la gente era alegre y servicial. Todo mundo te saludaba con una sonrisa._

_Excepto ella...._

_...No es que fuera un monstruo como en aquellos cuentos estrafalarios. Ella era una joven normal, común y corrientes sin embargo ella nunca sonreía. Con trabajos y hablaba. Era realmente un privilegio oír su voz. Que aunque era dulce, rara vez era escuchada._

_Tampoco es que fuera fea...al contrario...era una de las mujeres mas bellas del pueblo, tenía ojos negro cual obsidianas, su rostro era tan blanco como la porcelana y su cabello era rubio y sedoso y de alguna manera siempre lograba caer sutilmente sobre su rostro._

_Por supuesto ella siempre tiene pretendientes esperando insistentemente en la puerta de su librería a pesar de que siempre los ignoraría y finalmente los sacaría del establecimiento._

_Sin embargo por algún motivo nunca pudo desanimarlo a él..._

_...su nombre es Yoh Asakura, es un joven de su misma edad, de estatura mediana, ojos café, y cabello castaño. Es un tipo alegre hijo del dueño de un restaurante._

_Él tenía muchas enamoradas .Mas nunca estuvo tan interesado en alguna como lo estaba en aquélla joven llamada Anna. No importaba cuantas veces ella lo corriera él simplemente seguiría regresando a intentar enamorarla._

_No se sabe mucho sobre el pasado de la chica rubia, ella no era originaria de Funbari. Simplemente un día llego al pueblo, rehusándose a hablar algo que involucrase su pasado. Todo mundo intento saber de donde provenía, a que se dedicaba, quien era su familia mas poco a poco se fueron rindiendo uno por uno hasta dejarlo olvidado._

_Todo mundo eventualmente se acostumbro a la presencia de la joven y a sus extrañas maneras._

_Sin embargo todo mundo sabía que su presencia no era en vano. Ella había llegado por un motivo. Y ese motivo cambiaria al pequeño pueblo para siempre...._

Bueno...ahí esta el prologo. Si tengo suerte pienso poner el siguiente capitulo entre los días que van del 31 de Dic. Al 2 de Ene. Así que estén atentos.

Bueno, como siguiente punto, quiero desearles un prospero año nuevo si no puedo llegar a hacerlo el 31.

Sobre la historia, todavía no se que rumbo tomará porque tengo que checar varias cosas...pero ya tomará forma.

Bueno me despido pidiéndoles su mas sincera opinión ya que es muy valiosa para mi.

Raven Solitude 


	2. Y cayó el ángel

_Capitulo Primero_

_-Y cayó el ángel-_

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Funbari apenas estaba despertando. El frió de la madrugada estaba siendo apagado por un sol que prometía resplandecer durante todo el día.

Los establecimientos abrían sus puertas lentamente al publico: La tienda de abarrotes, el mercado, el templo espiritista, el restaurante de comida japonesa, lentamente todas las cortinas eran levantadas para dar luz a un nuevo día...

Excepto aquella de enfrente...

...la librería...

El joven Yoh Asakura veía impacientemente hacia su dirección mientras esperaba a que sus puertas de cristal abrieran. Era la única oportunidad de verla...

De ver a Anna Kyouyama.

Siempre era la última en abrir por lo menos por el rumbo de Yoh, a pesar de que era una de las personas que mas vendía. Había dos o tres librerías aparte de la suya. Pero la suya era la mas grande.

Siempre tenía su mirada perdida en un libro. Él podía verlo porque el mostrador daba a la calle.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta de ella era que amaba los libros, aunque eso era mas que obvio. En mas de una ocasión trato de regalarle alguno de sus libros, mas ella siempre los rechazaba argumentando que no tenía caso, pues libros tenía de sobra.

Cuantas veces había tratado conquistarla y cuantas veces había fracasado...incluso ya había perdido la cuenta.

Ella era la reina del hielo...y derretir su corazón era casi imposible.

De pronto la vio llegar...

Sus ojos negros, su cabello rubio, su figura perfecta. Era imposible no verla. Iba vestida como de costumbre con un vestido largo un poco abajo de las rodillas y sandalias japonesas. Su cabello estaba en una coleta alta que permitía ver su rostro aun mejor que de costumbre.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella? Ni él lo sabía. La amo desde el primer momento en que la vio llegar a la aldea hacia seis años.

Desde ese momento el intento pretenderla, enamorarla ella nunca accedió. Ella no era como las demás..

Yoh suspiro al verla...era inalcanzable para él.

-¿De nuevo suspirando por Kyouyama?

Yoh volteo la cabeza solo para encontrarse con sus compañeras de trabajo Pilika y Tamao viéndolo extrañadas.

-Es que ella es tan...tan...

-Tan rara diría yo, solo mírala Yoh tiene seis años viviendo aquí y sabemos lo mismo de ella que cuando llego. o sea nada.

-Algún motivo tendrá Pilika..

-Vamos Tamao...aparte de todo siempre esta sola leyendo...Esa chica nunca ha tenido amigos...te has anotado a una lista de imposibles.

-Meseras!- Interrumpió una voz. Un cliente nuevo había llegado al no ser atendido tuvo que gritar.

-Mejor ve Pilika- Dijo Tamao empujándola suavemente.

Pilika simplemente hizo una cara de desagrado y se marcho.

-No le hagas caso Yoh. Eres una buena persona. Algún día te corresponderá.- Dijo la chica de cabello rosado mirando al suelo. Ella siempre le había amado en silencio y el hecho de que él adorara a la "Reina de Hielo" como la llamaban le resulta algo incomodo. Mas su amor por el castaño era tan grande que era capaz de olvidar su propia felicidad por él.

-Gracias, eres una buena amiga.

-De nada, mejor me voy, talvez necesiten mi ayuda.

Y con eso dejaron al castaño de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos y con la presencia de ella.

Anna levanto la mirada en el momento en el que Yoh la estaba viendo lo que ocasiono que sus miradas se encontraran.

Yoh se sonrojo notablemente y la saludo con un gesto del brazo.

Ella no contesto, simplemente lo miro fijamente por unos instantes y se metió a la librería cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Vaya...ese chica era asombrosa...

* * *

Su librería llevaba dos horas abierta y ya llevaba cinco libros vendidos. Estaba bien para apenas haber empezado el día. 

Su librería se había hecho famosa, Anna no sabía si era por el hecho de que tenía bastantes libros o por la curiosidad que sentían los demás hacía la propietaria.

Había llegado hacia seis años y aunque aparentemente todo mundo la había aceptado, la duda de su pasado quedaba en el aire.

La joven rubia dejo de acomodar libros por un instante, el solo pensar en su pasado hacia que le diera un dolor de cabeza indescriptible, volver a revivir las imágenes en la mente era desagradable. No...el pasado era el pasado y no podía cambiarse no importaba lo mucho que uno quisiese...

Había llegado a Funbari para olvidarse de todo, encontró gente alegre, demasiado alegre para su gusto, sobre todo ese joven del restaurante de enfrente siempre sonriendo..siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa que la mareaba aun mas...

De pronto oyó el sonido de unas campanitas que le anunciaban cuando la gente entraba a la librería, se acerco al mostrador para ver quien era y se encontró con...

...esa fastidiosa sonrisa....

-¿Qué tal Asakura Yoh? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Espero que hoy si vengas a comprar un libro...- Dijo la joven algo desganada.

-Pues la verdad no..- Dijo el chico entre risas.

-Era de esperarse- Dijo la muchacha regresando a su labor de acomodar libros -¿Entonces que carajos te trae por aquí?

-Vine a verte como siempre.

-Pues gracias pero no recuerdo habértelo pedido.

-Lo hago por iniciativa.

-Bueno pues si vas a estar aquí haz algo útil- Le dijo Anna dándole una pila de libros.

-Claro Annita.

-Me vuelves a llamar así y te mueres.

-Lo siento...

Desde hacia seis años, todos los días Yoh iba a la librería de Anna, no se sabe si a la misma hora, pero si era alrededor de las diez y once de la mañana. Anna siempre hablaba con él...los primeros dos meses intento sacarlo de su tienda como a todos sus pretendientes idiotas. Sin embargo él fue el mas persistente y ella tuvo que resignarse.

Poco a poco empezaron a hablar todos los días, nunca profundizaban en sus conversaciones, mas que nada Yoh era el mensajero entre el mundo exterior y Anna. Ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella nunca le correspondería, trato de desanimarlo varias veces, mas nunca dio una...en términos generales él era lo que se le podía llamar "amigo".

-¿Y que has hecho últimamente Anna?

-¿Vender libros?

-¿Es eso lo único que haces?

-Debería hacer otra cosa acaso?

-Pues no se...¿nunca vas al cine, al parque o algo así?

-No...y no pretendo empezar pronto.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué si?

-¿Quién es capaz de llegar a tu corazón Anna?

-Eso ni yo lo se Asakura...no intentes averiguarlo.

-Anna...

Se quedaron bastante tiempo en la entrada de la librería Yoh la veía intensamente, Anna solo lo observaba...no tenía la capacidad de hacer otra cosa.

Yoh pudo ver en los ojos de la chica un mar de contradicciones, era como si todo aquel pasado desconocido se reflejara en sus ojos, toda aquella soledad, si tan solo pudiese ayudarla.

-Hey..Asakura te hablan- Dijo la rubia despertando al joven de sus sueños.

Yoh volteo solo para descubrir horrorizado que estaba saliendo humo de la cocina, otra vez había salido sin apagar lo que estaba cocinando.

-Nos vemos Anna.

-Hasta mañana Yoh.

-¿Quieres que venga mañana?

-Aunque no quiera vienes...

-Tienes razón..hasta luego...

-Adiós..

Con eso Anna cerro la puerta y volvió al mostrador intentando sonreír. Era la quinta vez que pasaba en el mes.

Abrió el libro que estaba leyendo en la mañana pretendiendo reiniciar con su lectura, la vida en Funbari era tranquila y sin complicaciones, y ella lo hacia ver tan complicado. Eso si, nunca pasaba algo interesante en el pueblo, ella esperaba algo, mas no sabía exactamente que...

El día paso tranquilo, mas sin embargo el clima empeoro llegada la tarde por lo que la mayoría decidió cerrar los establecimientos, Anna incluida.

Se puso un abrigo negro, y una boina mientras agarraba su paraguas. Yoh se acerco junto con Tamao para ofrecer llevarla a su casa mas ella (nuevamente) se negó diciendo que estaba por caminos separados y que no quería desviarlos.

Anna siguió su camino en completa soledad como era costumbre. La lluvia empezó a caer mas fuertemente y las calles ya estaban desiertas para ser temprano. Anna miro su reloj. Apenas eran las siete.

Camino rápidamente queriendo olvidar el frió, de pronto creyó haber oído unos pasos atrás de ella. Volteo rápidamente. No había nadie.

Genial ahora sufro paranoia Pensó Anna nerviosa mientras trataba de acelerar su paso. Volteo en varias ocasiones mas nunca encontró a nadie.

De pronto llego a su casa. Suspiro aliviada mientras trataba de sacar sus llaves, las introdujo en el cerrojo y jalo la puerta abriéndola, Estaba a punto de entrar cuando de pronto alguien le cubrió la boca.

-Hola Anna....

* * *

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo, pero claro que quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me han dejado review, ya que para mí esto es muy importante. Me ayuda a mejorar como escritora. 

Cualquier comentario que tengan solo déjenme un review y claro que lo tomaré en cuenta, también pueden escribirme un e-mail yo con gusto leeré todos.

Cuídense!

**Raven Solitude**


	3. Conociendo al ángel

_Capitulo Segundo_

-_Conociendo al ángel_-

-Hola Anna...

Anna trato de zafarse desesperadamente de su opresor, al lograrlo volteo súbitamente y saco una navaja de su abrigo.

-Quien quiera que seas aléjate de mi o te juro que...-dijo Anna mientras trataba de atacarlo con el cuchillo.

-No, no Anna,- Dijo el extraño hombre mientras le susurro al oído. –Yo se que no te atreverás.

-Tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz...aléjate.

-Créeme Anna se mas de ti de lo que tu crees.-Dijo circulándola como un animal a su presa.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti si...

-¿No me oíste o no fui suficientemente clara? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Hao..Annita...

-No me llames Annita! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo me conoces?

-Te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Eso es algo muy difícil de explicar pero necesito tu ayuda..

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?

-Nada...pero piensa que esto será una forma de reparar tu pasado

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi pasado?

-Solo lo necesario...

-Pues lamento desilusionarte pero no pienso ayudarte...

-¿Estas segura? Porque el pasado algún día te alcanzará.

-Te ayudare..pero cállate.

-Me parece bien...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te has aparecido en mi vida?

-Soy Hao y soy un ángel caído.

-Un ¿qué?

-¿Acaso estas sorda? Soy un ángel caído

-¿Eres el diablo?¡

-¿Estas loca? Claro que no...

-Pero has dicho que eres..

-Eso no es lo que un ángel caído es...¿en que clase de mundo vives que un ángel caído se reduce a eso?

-¿Qué es un ángel caído según tu?

-Es un tema muy extenso y no pienso congelarme aquí

-Pasa pero si me haces algo te juro que te mataré.

-No te preocupes no me arriesgaría por dos razones: la primera es porque necesito tú ayuda, la segunda es que no lo haría porque si muero me voy al infierno...

Entraron a la sala de la joven, Anna dejó su abrigo en el perchero mientras dejaba pasar a Hao, este por su parte dejo su gabardina en el perchero también.

Por fin Anna pudo verlo perfectamente bien. Era alto, delgado pero bien formado, era moreno y tenía los ojos castaños al igual que el cabello que era largo y estaba suelto.

Vestía completamente de negro. Llevaba una camisa que tenía las mangas remendadas y dos botones desabrochados y unos pantalones de vestir.

Si no hubiesen tenido esa extraña conversación afuera de su casa. Anna hubiese jurado que aquel que estaba hablando con ella era Yoh...

Hao se sentó en un sillón con tanta naturalidad que parecía que fuese su casa, Anna trato de no prestarle atención pero estaba con una criatura, espíritu, persona o lo que fuese bastante extraño.

-Bueno me estabas diciendo que era un ángel caído.

-Un ángel caído, o al menos yo, somos humanos que han fallecido y por cometer un error al ser ángeles somos desterrados, pero no para el infierno, sino para la tierra para hacer penitencia y corregir nuestros errores o porque tenemos asuntos pendientes

-Tu has venido a corregir tus errores...

-Pues si..y no..

-¿Por qué yo? Habiendo tantos...¿por qué me elegiste a mi?

-Porque tu y yo nos parecemos.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda requieres de mi?

-Necesito tu ayuda...aun no puedo decirte nada

-No soy la persona mas adecuada para ayudarte...tu sabes porque..

-En realidad no se la razón, solo se que tu pasado te persigue...lo harás bien..

- No necesito compañía..

-Aprenderás a estar acompañada.

-Como sea..parece que no te iras.

-Nos estamos entendiendo entonces...

-Duerme en el sillón que ya se ha hecho tarde y yo tengo que ir a la librería.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿Mi respuesta afectara tu decisión?

-No...

Anna se dirigió a su habitación, trato de olvidar todo por un segundo, sin embargo se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, volteo a ver a aquel hombre extraño y le dijo:

-¿Que hiciste? ¿Por qué te desterraron?

-Te diré...cuando tu me digas que hiciste hace seis años.

-Algún día...no hoy...

-Algún día Anna...algún día

Anna entonces camino hacía su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

Son las ocho de la mañana de un sábado cualquiera, el cielo sale lenta pero aseguradamente en el pequeño poblado asiático. 

Podría ser una mañana cualquiera, mas no lo era, al menos no para Anna quien en este momento se encuentra en su cocina con una yukata calentando agua en una tetera.

Suspiro un momento mientras se recargaba en el refrigerador. Los sucesos de la noche anterior la tenían confundida. Ella, una joven tratando de huir de la oscuridad, se había encontrado, no, mas bien había sido encontrada por la máxima representación de esta.

Cierto que no era el diablo como ella en un momento había creído, pero aun así, él no era de fiar, ¿por qué había sido desterrado? ¿Y si había matado a alguien? ¿Y si en realidad él pretendía matarla en algún momento también?

-Muy bien Anna debes aprender a controlar tu paranoia- Dijo la rubia a si misma mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse.

Salió rápidamente de la misma vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos que parecían botas, al igual que una blusa roja con cuello de tortuga.

Oyó la tetera silbar por lo que se dirigió la cocina por la tetera y dos tazas para llevarlas al pequeño comedor.

Se acerco a la alacena y saco varios frascos, luego se sentó. Sirvió agua caliente en la taza, luego agrego café y azúcar, y se dispuso a mezclarlo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a consumir su "desayuno" (si puede ser llamado así.) Hao se despertó y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba...

-Buenos días- Dijo Anna sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Bueno pretendo salvar al mundo.-Dijo Anna alzando la vista por primera vez.

Hao solo la miro extrañado.

-Olvídalo..-Suspiro Anna resignada.

Hao se sentó a lado de ella mientras la observaba atentamente.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es café ¿Acaso no lo conoces?

-No en mi época yo no consumía semejante cosa...

-¿Pues cuantos años tienes?

-Mas de los que aparento...

Anna solo se reservo a no comentar y a servirle café.

Los dos tomaron en silencio, luego la joven se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde (tal vez eso no era cierto, pero por motivos bastante obvios ella no quería quedarse con su nuevo acompañante.) por lo que se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa.

-¿Vas a venir o no?

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-No...pero no pienso dejarte sólo en mi casa...

-Como gustes.

Anna se coloco su abrigo negro y una bufanda junto con un gorro rojo. Hao solo se volvió a colocar la gabardina y salieron.

-Este será un día largo.

Eran las 8:30 cuando Yoh se disponía a abrir las puertas del restaurante de su familia, empezó a acomodar las mesas, y a barrer parte de los pisos mientras esperaba a que sus compañeras llegaran. Siempre con una sonrisa el joven se movía alegremente por el edificio siempre volteando a ver hacía enfrente...

...a su querida librería...

De vez en cuando solo suspira y reía un poco, Anna nunca llegaba tan temprano, siempre era la ultima en abrir. Yoh se sintió un poco tonto al desesperarse por no verla, pero es que la quería tanto.

-No te preocupes Yoh ella llegará en una hora y media.- Dijo el joven tratando de reconfortarse a si mismo.

Ya había terminado de arreglar todo para empezar a trabajar cuando de pronto la vio, su silueta delgada, su cabello rubio, era ella.

-Es imposible- Dijo Yoh mientras veía atónito su reloj. En todo este tiempo ella siempre llegaba a las diez...todos los días.

Trato de tranquilizarse, a fin de cuentas, eso no era malo, eso significaría que podría ir con ella antes de que todo el mundo empezara a abrir. En resumen tendría "mas tiempo con ella."

Yoh sonrió ampliamente al haber pensado astutamente, sin embargo al salir del restaurante vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Detrás de Anna iba un joven, era un joven alto, moreno y con cabello castaño. No era la presencia del joven lo que le asombraba, era el hecho de que se acercara a Anna y le ayudará a abrir, cosa que Anna permitió...

¿Era acaso uno mas de sus pretendientes?

No...eso era imposible, Anna nunca dejaba que nadie la ayudará, y si lo hacía ella los corría justo después de que abrieran su puerta. Mas ese joven, ese extraño intruso había entrado junto con Anna al establecimiento.

¿Acaso sería familiar suyo?

No...eso era aun menos probable...no tenían ningún parecido físico.

Tal vez solo venía a comprar un libro...

Si..esa debía ser la razón...él era solo un muchacho normal, que quería comprar un libro y al ver a Anna abriendo la puerta, decidió ayudarla. Eso era lo mas coherente. Yoh sonrió, se estaba volviendo loco por una mujer que no le correspondía.

Yoh entro a la cocina, decidido a empezar a preparar todo, de pronto una joven de cabello rosado entró mientras se ponía un delantal.

-Buenos días joven Yoh

-Buenos días Tamao.

-Ya vio, la señorita Anna ha llegado temprano.

-Si parece ser que hoy madrugo.

-Eso esta bien supongo, podrá vender mas libros.

-Si...ella ha de ser una de las personas que mas dinero gana.

-Eso parece...incluso parece que ya tiene un acompañante que la ayude...

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Yoh asombrado, mientras veía hacía la librería desesperadamente...

-Mire allá joven Yoh.- Dijo Tamao mientras movía delicadamente la cabeza de Yoh hacia la derecha y apuntaba a aquel extraño que joven había visto hace poco.

-No puede ser...

Yoh entonces se alejo de Tamao y con una seguridad repentina se dirigió a la librería.

Mientras tanto Hao y Anna estaban en la librería , Anna estaba leyendo un libro. Hao estaba buscando un libro entre los estantes...

-¿Este Anna?-Dijo Hao aburrido.

-No...demasiado tonto..

-¿Este..?

-No...esta en latín..

De pronto se oyó que abrieron la puerta Anna alzo su mirada sin inmutarse, y Hao pareció no notarlo siquiera.

-Asakura, hoy vienes temprano.

-Bueno, es que hoy abriste temprano Anna.

-¿Qué quieres? Hoy estoy ocupada.

-Tal ves pueda ayudarte.

-Gracias pero tengo ayuda de sobra.

-¿Este Anna?- Dijo Hao mientras salía de los estantes..

Hao e Yoh solo se quedaron viendo, Hao con una mirada despreocupada que inspiraba una gran confianza, Yoh con una mirada que estaba enojada, mas aparentaba no importarle...

-Bueno...si ya terminaron...te presento a Hao, él es...emmm...mi nuevo ayudante. Hao él es Yoh.

-¿Conseguiste quien te ayudará Annita? Creí que no te gustaba...

-No me gusta mas las circunstancias lo dictaron así...

-Ya veo...

Con eso Yoh salió de la tienda desilusionado, con el corazón hecho trizas aquel extraño joven había venido a arrebatar la felicidad de su vida...pero el no estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir, no ahora...

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ooorale, bueno esta vez si me tuve que poner a trabajar. Espero no haberme tardado mucho, pero es que es tiempo de exámenes, trabajos y tortura física y emocional para nosotros los estudiantes. (Ya ustedes sabrán de lo que hablo) 

Jejeje y aparece Hao-el sexy- Asakura D vamos ya todo mundo quería leer sobre él..yo lo se.

En fin, hasta la proxima...

**Raven Solitude**


	4. Buscando al ángel

_Capitulo Tercero_

-_Buscando al ángel-_

Yoh se fue prácticamente azotando la puerta. Hao solo miro confundido y Anna solo fijo su mirada en la puerta.

-Ese estúpido va a romper mi puerta si continua así...

-¿Quién era ese idiota?

-Se llama Yoh Asakura...y trabaja justo enfrente, en el restaurante.

-¿Es pareja tuya o algo?

-No..-Dijo Anna secamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿En serio? porque parece estar bastante interesado en ti..

-Si...pero yo no en él.

-Tienes tantos pretendientes aquí..

-Son todos una bola de idiotas, vanidosos...

-Vaya eres una mujer de conversación- Dijo Hao algo aburrido.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Dijo Anna viéndolo con mirada de hielo.

-Lo que oíste eres una mujer aburrida.

-Pues perdóname pero yo no nací para tu diversión

-¿A que te dedicas? ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Pues veras- Dijo suavemente Anna fingiendo calma y cerrando su libro...me dedico a vender libros y yo no conozco el tiempo libre...porque soy una persona solitaria que no quiere divertirse y muy probablemente ahora ocupe ese tiempo libre ayudando a un ángel caído a hacer no se que cosa rara...

-Te prometo que valdrá la pena...

-No necesito tu lastima...

-Pero yo si la tuya...

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Tengo que investigar ciertas cosas

-No me digas que piensas matar a alguien ...

-Yo nunca dije eso..

-No puedo confiar en ti...

-Eso esta bien. Yo tampoco lo haría.

-¿Y cuando empiezas con tu investigación tipo Sherlock Holmes?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando empiezas...

-Tan pronto como el grupo se complete...

-¿Disculpa?

-Olvídalo...de todas maneras no puedo hacer mucho..no he venido aquí a matar a alguien...

-¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí? Ya contéstame..

-Soy una persona sin destino ni propósito, sin nadie por quien preocuparme ni nadie que se preocupe por mi, soy un joven que no tiene una razón para seguir adelante...ese soy yo..-Dijo Hao, cada palabra que decía era un paso que daba, por lo que quedo cara a cara con Anna.

-Aléjate de mi.- Suspiro la muchacha lenta y peligrosamente.

-Entonces esta será la ultima vez que me preguntes...

-Eres un idiota...

-Mira Anna, estoy buscando una forma de conseguir el perdón y poder largarme de aquí...he estado aquí demasiado tiempo, presenciando demasiadas cosas, es como ser inmortal, y vivir la misma historia una y otra vez...

-Con esa actitud no conseguirás el perdón muy pronto...

-Lo sé...sigo cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez...

-No pudiste haber hecho algo tan malo....

-Si lo fue...todo fue culpa de ella...y luego esas estúpidas ambiciones mías

-¿De ella?

-Mejor me voy.

Hao salió de la librería y se fue lejos pasando el restaurante lentamente, para luego irse a las afueras del centro de Funbari.

-Que tipo mas raro.

El día paso tranquilo, el mediodía también sin embargo la tarde no fue así...Anna estaba descontrolada, no sabía porque...una gran ansiedad llenaba su corazón y su mente. No tenía caso...era inútil..que Hao no estuviese ahí era una carga menos para ella y sin embargo...

Trato de relajarse pretendiendo que nada pasaba, a fin de cuentas era una carga menos, una carga menos...se repitió eso todo el día...los minutos pasaban y pasaban...y no regresaba...de vez en cuando una que otra persona iba a comprar un libro y ella los atendía mas desinteresadamente que de costumbre (si es eso posible).

Las horas pasaban, Anna se resigno y empezó a leer un libro, mas lo dejó después de un rato después de darse cuenta que estaba leyendo la misma línea una y otra vez.

Cuando Anna miro el reloj eran las nueve, ya era hora de cerrar. Anna suspiro..y se dirigió a la puerta de cristal para cerrarla, posteriormente dejar caer la cortina.

Empezó a caminar lentamente viendo al asfalto, dio una ultima mirada al restaurante, vio a Yoh y a Tamao cerrar el restaurante e irse caminando juntos.

Al verlos Anna hizo un ademán parecido a una sonrisa, se sentía alegre por la joven Tamamura que se iba alegremente con Yoh.

A diferencia de lo que muchos creían Anna no odiaba a nadie mas que a ella misma. Por no poder llevar una vida feliz, por no poder sonreír, por encerrar toda esa amargura en su ser, ¿dónde se habían ahogado sus sonrisas?

Su madre se las llevo todas...y luego ella..ella...

-No, no vale la pena recordar-Dijo la chica de ojos oscuros mientras estrechaba mas su abrigo...

¿Dónde habían quedado sus recuerdos de unicornios, mariposas y paletas de dulce? Su infancia indagaba en algún lugar de la mente de la solitaria muchacha...no queriendo salir...no valía la pena...

Empezó a llover, Anna odiaba la lluvia, pero era imposible hacer algo al respecto era época de lluvia de todas maneras, todos los días llovía y ella sin paraguas.

Mientras a la mayoría de la gente le encanta la lluvia, ver como las gotas al caer en los ventanales se volvían una, Anna odiaba ferozmente la lluvia, la lluvia solo le recordaba sus lagrimas, todas aquellas que derramo aquella noche en la que no pudo reparar su error. La lluvia no pudo apagar aquel fuego que...

-¡Basta!-Anna grito de pronto hacía la nada, lagrimas caían de su rostro. –Eres una estúpida Anna, prometiste no recordar eso, lo prometiste idiota, y mírate por tu desobediencia ahora estas sufriendo.

Se detuvo y busco refugio, mismo que encontró bajo el techo de una choza vieja, ahí se quedo observando a la nada...

-Maldita lluvia.

De pronto lo vio...era una sombra que se movía sutil y ágilmente por los árboles y el terreno. A Anna le llamo la atención semejante espectáculo, pero lo que la llevo a seguir a esa agraciada figura es que la había visto a los ojos para luego seguir con su viaje.

Anna se levanto y siguió a aquel extraño ser, él al verla corrió y ella tuvo que seguirlo corriendo también.

La luz de los faros pudieron iluminar a aquel extraño...era un pequeño, parecía ser un niño, con la piel oscura y el cabello negro.

¿A dónde iría con tanta prisa a estas horas?

Anna nunca se había caracterizado por sentir curiosidad hacia nada ni nadie pero haciendo una excepción a esto se decidió a seguirlo con curiosidad, el viento chocaba contra su cara, haciendo mas difícil su respiración, la lluvia ya la había mojado completamente, y el frió le helaba los huesos.

No podía ser una chica normal que en este momento estuviese en su casa viendo televisión, leyendo o algo parecido. Tenía que estar persiguiendo a un niño a quien sabe donde...

De pronto aquel niño se detuvo frente a una parte boscosa de Funbari, casi nadie iba ahí, camino un poco, luego dio vueltas a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y llego a un lago que daba la impresión de claro oscuro.

Anna se detuvo en seco al ver como el niño se acercaba a un cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo aparentemente herido, mas lo que vio después simplemente la horrorizo..

-Hao...-Dijo Anna sin poder quitar su mirada de encima.

Se acerco temerosamente al cuerpo tendido, cubierto de sangre, temiendo que estuviese muerto...

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Contéstame primero! ¿Se encuentra bien si o no?

-Esta vivo, aunque no esta en buena condición.

Anna suspiro aliviada ,aquel ángel caído, que si hacía cuentas no tenía un día de conocer estaba vivo...era un alivio.

-¿Qué te han hecho Hao?- Dijo Anna con real preocupación por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No estaba bien del todo. Se estaba preocupando por un...ángel caído..

-¿Usted conoce al señor Hao?

-¿Creo que es obvio no? Pero mejor primero actuamos y luego platicamos..

-¿A dónde lo llevaremos?

-A mi casa

Entre los dos cargaron a Hao, pretendiéndolo llevar hasta la casa de Anna, quien por primera vez se maldecía por haber vivido tan lejos.

* * *

Llegaron después de mucho, mucho tiempo, Anna estaba exhausta, su acompañante estaba preocupado. Luego de colocarlo en el sillón. Anna se dirigió al baño mientras dejaba al niño con Hao.

-Muy bien ya volví y traje algunas cosas básicas para curarlo.

-Es usted muy amable...

-Te tragarás tus palabras después.

-Disculpe que no me haya presentado. Me llamo Opacho y soy el ayudante del señor Hao.

-Así que tú eres ese del que Hao estaba hablando en la mañana. Bueno yo soy Anna Kyouyama mucho gusto.

-¿Usted la joven que el señor Hao a elegido para..?

-Si...para ayudarlo en lo que sea que este haciendo.

-¿Sabe usted algo de primeros auxilios?

-Pues no pero tendré que aprender.

-Pues lo primero que tendremos que hacer es desvestirlo.

-Errrhmm..

Anna miro horrorizada a Hao luego de oír lo que Opacho había dicho, pero era cierto, no había otra alternativa, la ropa del muchacho estaban bañadas en sangre. Llena de horror tuvo que proceder a tal labor.

-Opacho, ve por alcohol y vendas, están en el baño al fondo

-Claro señorita Anna.

Anna suspiro aliviada, mientras se disponía a desabotonar la camisa de Hao lentamente, no quiso admitirlo pero lo había hecho para alejar a Opacho y no sentirse incomoda..

Pero era imposible no sentirse incomoda...sus mejillas ardían y seguramente estaban completamente rojas...pero era imposible no sonrojarse.

Lo que Anna estaba viendo era simplemente un cuerpo perfecto, moreno, músculos bien formados, un deleite para su vista.

Tratando de no mirar y recordándose que lo estaba haciendo para salvar la vida de Hao, Anna se dispuso a quitarle los pantalones .Olvido sus lujuriosos y depravados deseos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Hao...tenía varias cortadas en el cuerpo y moretones, y casi estaba desangrando...Anna no sabía ni por donde empezar..

Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así..tenía a un joven súper apesto, casi desnudo a medio morir...

-Mas te vale que sobrevivas a esto Hao. Me la vas a pagar caro...

* * *

Hola!

Ahora si me tarde, jaja lo que pasa es que la iba a poner el fin de semana pasado pero tuve que salir y ya no tuve acceso a Internet ni nada por el estilo...

Jajaja ahora si que hice "sufrir" a Anna ( y eso es entre comillas porque como me gustaría estar en su lugar ;;)

Por otra parte aparece Opacho  ¿Por qué lo puse? Pues....para darle a Hao un tono mas paternal o algo por el estilo. Además de que me cae bien D

Jejeje ya no sean mala onda dejen reviews XD me ayudan a tener inspiración con la historia si no me cae que no la voy a continuar eh?

Bueno ya en serio. Gracias por seguir esta historia sin rumbo fijo.

Cuídense!

**Raven Solitude**


	5. Curando al ángel

_Capitulo Cuarto_

_-Curando al ángel-_

-Maldita sea Hao...¿cómo me fui a meter en semejante lió?

Anna se preguntaba eso una y otra vez, nunca en los seis años que tenía viviendo en Funbari algo parecido le había pasado. Nunca se había preocupado por nadie. Ni siquiera por Yoh que era lo mas cercano a un amigo para ella. Y mírenla, se encontraba ella desesperada tratando de limpiar toda la sangre de un desconocido que había llegado a su casa una noche lluviosa de manera misteriosa y hasta amenazante. Ella no sabía nada de él, y aun así lo estaba ayudando.

Tal vez lo que la alentó a hacerlo fueron las palabras del joven las cuales fueron sencillas pero ciertas, tan ciertas que no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué yo? Habiendo tantos...¿por qué me elegiste a mi?_

_-Porque tu y yo nos parecemos_

Y es que en cierto modo era cierto, los dos buscaban un fin común, ser perdonados. Lo único que los separaba y los hacía diferentes era el hecho de que Hao ya había experimentado la muerte y Anna no.

Era curioso que Hao quisiera la ayuda de Anna para morirél la quería a ella para poder alcanzar el perdón y luego morir en paz...porque él también tenía temores.

Mientras limpiaba sus heridas, Anna noto que el corazón de Hao dejó de latir por varios segundos, cosa que le preocupo, se puso nerviosa al recordar lo que el ángel desterrado le había dicho...

_-No me arriesgaría porque si muero me voy al infierno..._

El infierno...

¿Acaso Hao ya lo conocía¿Es por eso que no quería ir¿Acaso le tenía miedo?

Anna golpeo a Hao en el pecho levemente, sin embargo tal acción fue suficiente para que su corazón se estabilizará nuevamente.

Anna lo medito un poco y luego comprendió el sufrir de Hao, debía ser horrible salir del paraíso, del descanso eterno, solo para volver a vivir, para sufrir nuevamente. Debía ser horrible tener solo una vida para demostrar que no debías ir al infierno.

Pensándolo mas a fondo la joven llego a la conclusión de que el moreno ya había intentado varias veces regresar al cielo...lo intuyo por algo que le dijo estando en la librería...

-He estado aquí demasiado tiempo, presenciando demasiadas cosas, es como ser inmortal, y vivir la misma historia una y otra vez...

¿Pero es que no era posible aprender de sus errores¿Tenía que cometerlos una y otra vez? Tal vez simplemente era el hecho de que nunca demostró algo digno para regresar, una conducta digna...

-Señorita Anna, he vuelto con la ropa que me ha encargado.

-Muchas gracias Opacho, ayúdame a cambiarlo ¿quieres?

-Esta bien.

Solo pudieron ponerle los pantalones, su pecho era el mas afectado y el temor de que sus heridas se abrieran nuevamente, hizo que se abstuvieran de ponerle la prenda.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

-Eso parece ser.

-Puedes irte a descansar si gustas, de todos modos yo me tengo que quedar aquí haciendo otra cosa.

-Señorita...gracias..

Y con eso Opacho se marchó. Anna se dispuso a lavar los platos y hacer otro tipo de labores domesticas (las cuales por cierto odiaba), mientras observaba a Hao de vez en cuando.

-Me lleva...un día y ya me interesa su salud.- Dijo Anna sonriendo un poco.

Anna dio vueltas una y otra vez en su casa, mas nunca se alejó demasiado de Hao...el temor de que pudiese ponerse mal en cualquier momento la hacía regresar, aun contra su voluntad.

Después de un rato dejó de engañarse y decididamente se sentó en el sillón que daba enfrente de él y abrió un libro dispuesta a leerlo.

Anna se preocupaba de mas por el joven.

Cada diez minutos o algo parecido ella se acercaba, para revisarlo, para oír su respiración. Mas de una vez se regaño a ella misma por estarlo observando inconscientemente.

-Es apuesto- Había dicho en Anna como tratando de aparentar frialdad en varias ocasiones.

Ni ella misma lo aceptaría pero le encantaba el rostro del moreno. El día en que lo vio por primera vez al aceptarlo en su casa, pensó en lo apuesto que era, en lo bien que se le veía la lluvia resbalando por su rostro...

Pero Anna era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que se sentía atraída por Hao, nunca lo diría.

Al verlo dormir Anna pensaba en lo dulce que se veía y al ver su rostro y oír su respiración pensaba que era imposible que él fuera alguien en la lista de espera del infierno.

¿Qué hiciste Hao? Pensaba Anna una y otra vez...intento sacarle la información, mas él no cedía, argumentando que él también quería saber lo que ella había hecho.

Lo mas sencillo sería preguntarle a ese ayudante suyo llamado Opacho, seguro él sabría algo. ¿Acaso el también sería alguien desterrado?

Se levanto dispuesta a preguntarle, pero inmediatamente se abstuvo, eso era la privacidad, de Hao, y ella tendría que esperar a qué el quisiera decirle personalmente.

Por otra parte tenía que saber que había hecho para poder ayudarlo a encontrar el descanso eterno. Era un buen pretexto...¿cambiaría su punto de vista hacía él si sabía las razones?

Anna vio el reloj, eran las once de la noche, estaba exhausta. Empezó a helar y decidió ir por un cobertor.

-Y este hombre sin camisa...-Dijo Anna al acordase de Hao.

Regreso a la sala con dos cobertores, con uno de ellos tapo a Hao y con el otro se tapo a ella misma.

Rió levemente al verse en esa situación tan maternal. Pero de pronto recordó que ella no siempre fue tan fría como lo era ahora. En Su juventud ella era una chica cualquiera, con sueños como cualquier otra mujer: casarse, tener hijos, vivir una vida en armonía y sin problemas...

...y sin embargo el fuego se llevo su juventud y su felicidad.

Tuvo que salir de Osore de donde era originaría por temor, temor a que la descubrieran y temor de que la juzgaran por lo que había hecho. Desde aquel momento tuvo que seguir adelante sin ningún anhelo, las llamas se llevaron sus risas y sus sueños, se lo llevaron todo.

Para cubrir toda su tristeza, tuvo que esconderse tras su frialdad, para que nadie le hiciera daño, para que nadie la interrogara. Ella era el hielo, y lo único que podía derretirla era el fuego...

...era justo...el fuego se había llevado su felicidad...

...y algún día debía regresársela.

Anna fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por el pequeño asistente de Hao quien había despertado y se acercó a Anna.

¿No ira a dormir señorita Anna?

-Oh no...no podría, mi conciencia no me lo permitiría.

¿El joven Hao se encuentra bien?

-Eso parece ser...pero me llama la atención saber que le habrá pasado.

-Oh no se preocupe...el señor Hao siempre se ha metido en problemas...tiene muchos enemigos...

-No me sorprende que sea un ángel caído entonces.

-Oh no lo malinterprete, el señor Hao ha sufrido mucho, es por eso que no puede alcanzar el perdón eterno. Es que su alma se rehúsa a perdonar muchas cosas.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-No se si desrícelo señorita Anna, no quiero que usted se aleje de él como todos los demás lo han hecho.

¿Tu siempre has estado con él?

-Si. Lo he acompañado y lo acompañare hasta que el pueda conseguir lo que busca. Yo no soy un ángel caído, pero me ofrecí a estar con él.

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes puesto que no lo abandonare...porque es parecido a mi...tal como él lo dijo.

-Bueno digamos que solo protegió a una persona de la manera equivocada..

¿Protegió ¿De que?

Anna y Opacho no pudieron seguir su conversación porque Hao empezó a despertar lentamente. Anna se dispuso a ir a la cocina, mientras Opacho se acercaba a él.

¿Dónde estoy?

-Esta en la casa de la señorita Anna señor Hao.

-Opacho estas aquí.

-Si señor, lo encontré en el bosque junto con la señorita Anna.

-Que suerte.

Platicaron unos minutos justo cuando oyeron otra voz cerca.

-Me alegra ver que sigues vivo- Dijo Anna mientras salía de la cocina con una taza de te.

-Hola Anna- Hao dijo sonriendo.

-Eres un idiota, no puedes estar solo ni un segundo porque mira como te pones.

-Opacho puedes retirarte si gustas.-Dijo Hao viendo la conversación que tendría Anna.

-Opacho puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.-Dijo Anna sonriendo.

Opacho se retiro dejando a Anna y a Hao solos.

-Veo que alguien estaba preocupada por mi-Hao dijo con aire seductor.

¿Si-Dijo Anna mientras se sentaba enfrente de Hao y le daba la taza de te –Me pregunto quien habrá sido, porque ciertamente yo no fui

¿No- Contesto Hao mientras tomaba la taza de te que Anna le había ofrecido.-Opacho dice que lo ayudaste en el bosque...y que hasta incluso ya conoces mas de la cuenta de mi.-Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Anna bajo la cabeza sonrojándose. Ese de Opacho había hablado mas de lo necesario.

-No te emociones-Dijo finalmente la rubia recuperando el color pálido en las mejillas.-Era la única forma de que no desangraras a muerte.

-Eso significa que si te preocupaste por mi- Dijo Hao quedando justo cara a cara con la rubia. Sus ojos se encontraron, sus respiraciones se juntaron y Hao estaba a punto de probar los labios rojos de la rubia, y ella no iba a impedírselo cuando...

-Owww-Dijo Hao cayendo al suelo súbitamente.

-Hao..¿estas bien- Dijo Anna alzándolo rápidamente, al cargarlo se dio cuenta de la causa de su dolor, una de sus heridas se había abierto en la espalda y estaba sangrando.

-Será mejor que te sientes, eres mas delicado de lo que creí-Dijo Anna tratando de olvidar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Entro al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, se vio en el espejo, su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mejillas rojas y sentía como si de pronto le hubiera dado fiebre

Mientras caminaba pensó en el muchacho castaño...

_¿Qué me has hecho Hao?_

* * *

Hoooola! Ahora si que me costo trabajo poner este capitulo, mis hermosísimos exámenes ya empezaron por lo que casi no puedo conectarme...ah piedad por mi!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo (que me salió algo simple pero bueno...) la verdad a mi fue uno de los que mas me gusto...

También muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado review, su apoyo hace que esta historia se vuelva una de las mejores.

Faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños! Ok, eso no tenía que ver en el tema pero tenia que decirlo Así que si quieren dejarme un lindo regalo, dejen un review XD con eso me basta.

Hasta luego!

**Raven Solitude**


	6. Amar al ángel

_Capitulo Quinto._

_Amar al ángel-_

Ya volví-Dijo Anna cargando el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Me alegra porque aquí estoy desangrando a muerte-Dijo Hao con cierto sarcasmo.

Bueno no es mi culpa que tu estuvieras en el bosque.-Dijo Anna tranquilamente mientras se sentaba detrás de Hao para curarle la espalda.

Solo ayúdame ¿quieres?

No, no quiero. Pero no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte.

Con esto Anna tomó un trapo con agua tibia y se dispuso a limpiar la espalda del joven que se retorcía del dolor. Anna lo miraba sorprendida, se le hacía tonto el hecho de que un ángel caído se pusiera así solo por algo tan sencillo.

Para ti es fácil decirlo puesto que tú no estas herida.-Le había dicho Hao cuando ella le había comentado eso.

Para ser un hombre eres demasiado frágil.

¿Qué dices? Owww...

¿Lo ves?

Esto me ha pasado ya varías veces. Me sorprende que no me haya acostumbrado ya.

¿Quieres decir que esto ya te había pasado?

Algo así...solo que en diferentes circunstancias.

Opacho me había dicho algo sobre eso.

¿Qué mas te dijo?

Que habías sido condenado por proteger a alguien.

Creo que alguien hablo de mas, y alguien pregunto de mas.

Perdona. No tenía derecho, pero tenía que saber sobre ti...para poder ayudarte.

Anna luego empezó a ponerle las vendas alrededor del pecho. Hao solo observaba como las manos de la chica se movían hábilmente alrededor de su pecho.

Gracias-Dijo Hao cuando vio que Anna ya había terminado.-Creo que nunca te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Déjalo así.-Podía pretender, pero dentro Anna estaba conmovida, nunca nadie en seis años le había agradecido nada.

Será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya es tarde.

Si..bueno hasta mañana.

Anna entro a su habitación, no dejaba de pensar en el castaño, en lo que le había dicho, su vida había cambiado radicalmente, pero ella poco a poco empezaba a asimilar el cambio...lentamente...

* * *

Pasaron los minutos, luego las horas y pronto el tiempo que Hao había estado en Funbarí se había transformado en días, semanas y posteriormente en meses. Hao ya llevaba dos meses con Anna.

Para el joven Yoh Asakura esos dos meses se habían vuelto en dos meses de amargura y dolor. Le partía el corazón ver todos los días a su Anna abriendo la librería en compañía de ese joven. De Hao como se hacía llamar. Odiaba que en tan solo dos meses Hao pudiera hablar con Anna el doble de lo que él había hablado en toda su vida con ella.

Desde la cocina, podía ver como Anna y Hao se sentaban uno frente del otro y se ponían hablar largas horas, de vez en cuando, él la hacía reír.

Se veía tan bella sonriendo, pero siempre creyó que el causante de su alegría sería él y no Hao...

¿Cómo encontrar su corazón?

Por su parte Anna estaba encontrándose con emociones revueltas. Todo este tiempo en el que Hao había estado con ella se había ido rápido. Y poco a poco empezó a aceptar las verdades que el joven encerraba, además de aceptar que era un tanto guapo.

Hoy estaba vistiendo unos pantalones sueltos color kakhi, una playera blanca y una camisa verde encima de esa, mientras que su cabello estaba atado en una cola baja.

Anna se había enamorado de él. Ella ya lo había aceptado. Se enamoro de él, el día que lo curo, mas no lo acepto al principio, pues era fácil confundirse, el joven había llegado a cautivar su corazón de una manera un tanto impredecible y ella lo apreciaba de una manera tan sincera que era fácil confundirlo con el amor. De alguna forma el ángel desgraciado le había mostrado el mundo realista, cosa que ella admiraba de él, y al principio lo había odiado tanto que él ocupo todos sus pensamientos hasta que la idea se hizo tan acogedora en su mente que termino quedándose en la joven.

Al paso de los días se fue dando cuenta de ello. Primero argumentaba que era solo confianza...luego dijo que era amistad, pero conforme pasaban los días e iba aprendiendo mas de Hao y de su acompañante Opacho, Anna se dio cuenta que si estaba interesada por él y mucho.

¿Qué si alguna vez lo externo?

No.

Era algo imposible, en estos dos meses juntos Hao nunca dio razón o pista que le dijese a Anna que él también sentía lo mismo por ella. Anna había sufrido tanto que no quiso echarse un problema mas.

Pero ella de verdad lo amaba, y el hecho de que su amor no fuese correspondido le partía el alma, por fin pudo entender a la joven Tamao Tamamura que sufría todos los días en silencio por el tonto de Yoh Asakura. Anna se sintió mal en ese momento, Asakura no le correspondía a Tamao porque él la amaba a ella. Y ella no podía corresponderle porque estaba enamorada de Hao...

¿En que clase de triangulo-cuadrado amoroso se había envuelto?

Eso no importaba, Yoh podía conseguirse otro amor si así gustaba, Tamao también, pero ella, era otra historia, rara vez en su vida había sentido algo tan profundo por una persona. Como lo que sentía por el.

Ok, siguiente pregunta ¿Qué odias mas en el mundo?

Mas que odiar algo odio a alguien...supongo que por eso estoy aquí. Pero dime tu Anna ¿qué odias mas en este mundo?

Hoy Anna había tenido la fabulosa idea de hacer una conversación a base de preguntas-respuestas. Rara vez hacían eso, pero para Anna era una forma de conocer mejor a su interlocutor, claro que cuando propuso su no muy normal idea se sonrojo a mas no poder, razón por la cual Hao posiblemente hubiese aceptado tan rara propuesta primero empezaron con preguntas fáciles: color favorito, comida favorita, etcétera, pero poco a poco sus preguntas se fueron profundizando...aunque a simple vista no lo parezca

Odio la lluvia.

Creí que todo mundo amaba la lluvia.

Bueno pues yo no. Me trae malos recuerdos.

Si te hace sentir mejor. Yo también odio la lluvia.

¿Por qué deberías?-Dijo Anna no estando muy segura del motivo.

Bueno no me permite realizar uno que otro talento especial...

¿Cómo cual?

Como este-Dijo Hao mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Al instante una pequeña llama apareció en la palma de la mano de Hao. Anna lo miraba sorprendida. Decidió tocar la flama para comprobar si era verdadera. La llama era cálida mas no quemaba. Hao volvió a chasquear los dedos y la llama desapareció...

Tú...tú puedes...

Controlar el fuego, si es cierto.

¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

Un viejo talento de mi vida pasada.

Me hubieras sido de mucha ayuda hace seis años- El semblante de Anna se entristeció de un momento a otro.

¿No te gusta el fuego?

Solía gustarme, pero termine quemándome.

Pues te acabo de demostrar que no todo el fuego quema.

Supongo que tienes razón.-Dijo Anna un poco mas esperanzada mientras esperaba la siguiente pregunta.

¿A que le tienes miedo?

A que el pasado me alcance y yo no este lista para recibirlo...¿y tu?

Al infierno.

No entiendo porque...controlas el fuego serías muy feliz ahí.

Jajaja-Hao rió un poco, para luego ver a Anna a los ojos.-Se ve que tienes una visión muy errónea del infierno, el infierno no es con llamas y un tipo de rojo con cuernos. Es mas bien un lugar frío y solitario donde tus miedos te persiguen por toda la eternidad.

¿Has estado ahí?

Si...pero tuvieron compasión de mi. Pero lo arruine todo y termine en la tierra.

¿Estas vivo?

No...

¿Estas muerto?

No...digamos que soy algo que esta en medio.

¿Aun tienes la capacidad de amar? Anna se detuvo al darse cuenta del tipo de pregunta que había hecho **Estúpida...ahora te descubrirá pensó**.

Como Opacho te dijo, mi alma esta llena de rencor, por eso no creo tener ya la capacidad de amar. Por eso hagas lo que hagas no te enamores de mi.

Te lo juro que no.

Bien. De todas maneras no creo que alguien llegase a estar enamorada de mi.

Yo también lo creo.

Hao se levanto un momento y se dirigió a los estantes, mientras que Anna se quedaba en la barra de madera viendo el libro de ventas, de pronto vio dos pequeñas gotas correr la tinta de su libreta. Eran sus propias lagrimas.

¿Por qué sufría por Hao? Por un insensible que ya había estado en el infierno...¿por qué no se pudo haber enamorado de alguien bueno y cariñoso como Yoh¿Por qué tuvo que ser él¿Por qué él?

Anna vio como Hao se acercaba a ella, por lo que rápidamente seco sus lagrimas y fingió estar haciendo cuentas.

Hey tú admirador ya viene.

Anna alzo la mirada y vio a Yoh acercarse al edificio, suspiro de mal humor. Era lo que menos necesitaba.

Buenas tardes Anna, Hao- este ultimo nombre Yoh lo dijo con cierto aire despectivo.

Buenas tardes- dijo Hao mientras se alejaba nuevamente a los estantes.

¿Qué se te ofrece Asakura?-Pregunto Anna no mirándolo a los ojos.

Te invito a cenar hoy.-Dijo Yoh sonriendo.

¿Qué?-Anna miro sorprendida a Yoh. Esperaba que le dijera todo menos eso.

¿Qué dices?- Yoh la miraba ansioso.

Pues la verdad tengo mucho trabajo, alguien tiene que hacer se cargo de todo esto y..-Anna no era muy buena buscando excusas.

¿Vas a salir Anna?-Dijo Hao regresando de los estantes...

**No pudiste haber sido mas oportuno Hao..aah!** pensó Anna furiosamente mientras veía a Hao con fuego en los ojos.

Veras le estaba diciendo a Asakura que no saldré porque aquí tengo mucho trabajo.-Anna solo esperaba que Hao captara la indirecta que ella le estaba dando..pero al parecer fue lo contrario.

Ah pues por eso no te preocupes. Yo me puedo quedar en la librería si gustas.-Hao sonrió ampliamente al ver la mirada que Anna le lanzaba.

Entonces paso por ti a las 7:00 p.m Anna- Yoh se había ido, cuando Anna había intentado detenerlo, ni siquiera había escuchado a Anna aceptar, cosa que ella obviamente no hubiera hecho.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, Hao sonriendo mientras veía a Anna, Anna solo miraba la puerta...

**Cinco...cuatro...tres..dos...** Hao se preparo mentalmente para lo que venía...

**Uno..**

¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

¿Qué?

No te hagas el tonto conmigo Hao, sabes de lo que hablo!

Vamos, Anna, sal a divertirte, convive un rato con la gente, no seas como yo.

Hao...

* * *

El resto de la tarde paso relativamente tranquila. Anna se fue a las cinco de la tarde a su casa dispuesta a arreglarse (aunque vale la pena agregar que solo hizo porque Hao se lo pidió y aun así iba de mala gana) además de eso Hao le había pedido que llamará a Opacho para que fuese a acompañarlo mientras estaba en la librería cosa a la que Anna accedió y se fue no sin antes injuriar a Hao a mas no poder.

Veinte minutos después Opacho fue con Hao y los dos se pusieron a hablar sobre muchas cosas, sobre todo cosas del pasado, cosas que habían ocurrido hace mucho.

A las seis con cincuenta Anna se apareció en la librería donde había quedado de verse con Yoh. Vestía una falda negra que le llegaba a la rodilla ondulada hasta el final, también usaba una blusa vaporosa color azul pálido y zapatillas negras.

¿Qué tal Anna lista para tu cita?

Hao...vas a sufrir.

Pásatela bien.- Hao sonrió cosa que hizo enfadar mas a Anna.

Yoh llego corriendo a donde Anna estaba, luego se fueron los dos.

Hao los observo hasta que estuvieron lejos de vista...Opacho solo pudo decir..

¿Esta bien señor Hao?...

* * *

Hola a todos, antes que nada mil disculpas por haber tardado como una eternidad, pero he estado ocupada a mas no poder (y para mi capitulo tan chafa que traje)

Como pueden darse cuenta metí algo del fuego en la vida de Hao¿por qué? Porque según yo le da mas personalidad y puede que me sirva mas adelante para la historia.

En fin me alegra muchísimo volver a escribir, realmente no me fui por mucho (bueno puede que si) como extrañe escribí.

Ahora que volví me encuentro con la sorpresa de que cambiaron los ratings...yo me quede así como **"Ah shin...¿qué pex con esto?" **La verdad no me acostumbro nadita al nuevo rating y cada vez que lo veo siento que m hablan de pilas con eso de K+ siento que quiere decir pilas alcalinas o algo así...

En fin perdón por el breviario cultural, pero ando mas que confundida.

**Raven Solitude**


	7. Olvidando al ángel

Capitulo Sexto.

Olvidando al ángel.-

¿Esta bien señor Hao?

Si Opacho...es solo que...-Hao seguía mirando hacía la calle.

¿Se ha interesado en ella verdad?

¿Soy tan obvio?-Dijo el ángel con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

¿Y porque no le dijo?

Porque soy un ángel caído, un alma oscura, alguien impuro.. No puedo dejar que se enamore de mi. No puedo dejar que sufra mas..Pero algún día juro que seré digno de ella.-

Señor Hao...

De verdad, estoy bien.-Sonrío un poco

* * *

-¿A dónde quieres ir Anna?

A donde sea da igual.

Anna e Yoh caminaban por el centro de Funbari. Yoh tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, Anna solo miraba el suelo no podía dejar de pensar en él y en sus palabras. Se sentía tan tonta, pues su "frió" corazón había sido templado con unas cuantas palabras bonitas...excepto aquellas...

_-Mi alma esta llena de rencor, por eso no creo tener ya la capacidad de amar. Por eso hagas lo que hagas no te enamores de mi._

¿Fue acaso una indirecta lo que había dicho¿Se había dado cuenta y trato de alejarla¿Como fue capaz de hacer eso?...de hacer trizas su corazón...

Ella lo había amado desinteresadamente, lo estaba ayudando y él..y él..

Vamos, Anna, sal a divertirte, convive un rato con la gente, no seas como yo.

Hao tiene razón, debo salir, no debo ser como él, no quiero ser alguien sin sentimientos Anna estaba decidida. Esta noche le daría a Yoh la oportunidad de llegar a su corazón.

Ven vamos Anna.

Esta bien espérame.

La joven pareja entró a un restaurante bastante elegante, al ver la carta Anna se dio cuenta que los precios eran muy altos, ella nunca podría pagar eso...

¿Por qué no simplemente fuimos a tu restaurante?

Por supuesto que no Anna. Tu merecías algo especial.

Yoh era una buena persona. Anna lo sabía. Era un excelente compañero y pues un amigo agradable. ¿Por qué se había fijado en ella?

Ella que siempre lo ignoraba, ella que siempre lo corría de la tienda, ella que nunca quería su ayuda...

Ella...

¿-Por qué estas tan interesado en mi? Quiero decir no soy una persona muy alegre.

Eres una persona especial. No eres como las demás, eres diferente. Por eso me gustas.

Eres una buena persona Asakura, no deberías perder tu tiempo en mi.

Tú me interesas. Eso no es perder el tiempo.

Yo...no soy una buena persona...mi pasado.

Tú pasado no me importa, me importas tú. Yo sabré comprenderte a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado.

No digas eso. No podrías comprenderme.

Eres muy pesimista.

Y tu demasiado optimista.

Eso es bueno, porque he estado esperando seis años a que tu salieras conmigo, y por fin lo conseguí. Estas conmigo.

Bueno si..tienes razón...

Espero que no te sientas obligada.

No, esta bien..

Me alegra que hayas salido de esa librería tuya el mundo real te esperaba.

No creo que el mundo real este listo para mi.

El mesero llego y tomo sus ordenes, Anna intento pedir algo barato, mas Yoh insistía en que no se limitará. Al final quedaron en un acuerdo. Luego de que el mesero se fue, siguieron platicando. Yoh no tenía muchos temas de conversación mas siempre intentaba sacar algo nuevo.

¿Por qué una librería?

Siempre me han interesado los libros. Además mi madre solía tener una librería justo en la planta baja de nuestra casa. La atendía todos los días y yo la ayudaba.

Ah..con que es por eso..

Si...luego cuando salí de mi casa, decidí traerme algunos libros de la librería de mi mamá y así empecé la librería aquí...

Saliste muy joven de tu casa ¿no?

Si...yo no esperaba salir tan pronto, mas las circunstancias se dieron y tuve que tomar la oportunidad.

¿Aun visitas a tus padres?

De alguna manera a mi madre nada mas. Nunca me lleve bien con mi padre.

Ah. Disculpa.

No importa esta bien-Sonrió Anna.

Yoh nunca había visto una sonrisa mas hermosa que la de la joven que tenía enfrente. Realmente se sentía en las nubes.

¿Y por que decidiste conseguir un ayudante?

¿Hao..? Bueno no lo se. Supongo que le di el empleo porque realmente necesitaba el trabajo.

Parece que te llevas bien con él.

Bueno...no lo creas tanto. Él es buena persona pero es diferente a mi.

Yo soy diferente a ti también.

Lo se pero nos conocimos siendo diferentes desde un principio.

¿Acaso él ha fingido su personalidad?

No..digamos que tiene problemas al igual que yo..o que todos.

¿Estas enamorada de él?

No.-Dijo Anna cortante temiendo que el sonido de su voz la delatará.-El simplemente no entendería lo que el amor es de todas maneras.

Entonces no sabe de lo que se pierde.

Después de su platica, los dos se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Anna no estaba muy concentrada en comer. Mas que nada su gran preocupación era el porque había dicho eso...¿Por qué había rechazado lo que sentía por Hao¿No era una sucia manera de darle esperanzas imposibles a Yoh¿Por qué engañaba a su corazón?

Tal vez estaba juzgando mal a Hao..tal vez él no era tan malo...él podría llegar a ser una buena persona si se lo proponía...

Terminaron de comer, Yoh se dispuso a pagar la cuenta, posteriormente los dos salieron a caminar.

¿Te ha gustado?

Estuvo bien. Aunque creo que no debiste haber gastado tanto dinero...

No importa.

Caminaron un rato por el parque, empezaba a helar, Yoh le dio su chamarra a Anna. Al principio no la aceptaba, sin embargo Yoh era muy muy insistente.

Se sentaron en una banca del parque, Anna observaba como las hojas de los árboles se movían. Le causaba tranquilidad. Yoh se acerco a ella, mientras le susurro al oído...

Te amo...

A Anna se le paró el corazón, no tanto por la declaración de amor, si no por que ese simple gesto le recordó el día en el que ella y Hao se habían conocido.

_No, no Anna. Yo se que no te atreverás_

Aquella vez el ángel había hecho lo mismo que Yoh. Le había susurrado, le había hecho sentir su respiración en su oído. Mas sin embargo no eran iguales.

Yoh...no lo digas- Anna volvió a la realidad después de unos segundos.

¿Por qué?

Porque no creo ser capaz de corresponderte. No puedo.

Anna- Yoh se acerco y le toco el rostro sutilmente.-Yo esperaría dos, tres, diez años, yo esperaría hasta que me correspondieses...

Pero...

Anna ya no pudo seguir hablando. Porque los labios de Yoh en los de ella se lo impidieron.

* * *

-¿No cree que ya es tarde señor Hao?

¿Lo dices por Anna? Ella sabe cuidarse sola.

¿No esta el señor Hao preocupado por ella?

Si...pero no me queda mas que esperar.

Eran las diez de la noche. Opacho y Hao ya estaba en la casa de Anna esperándola. Opacho estaba viendo uno de los libros de Anna mientras Hao veía la televisión sin prestar mucha atención.

Hasta luego Yoh.

Era la voz de Anna. Hao se acerco a la ventana para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Efectivamente ahí estaban los dos, Anna parecía estar algo sonrojada.

¿Entonces Anna, aceptas ser mi novia?

Anna tenía sus dudas. Pero luego pensó en todo lo que había estado ocurriendo estos últimos días, Yoh podía darle algo que Hao no...

...su corazón,

Bueno,..si..esta bien ,acepto.

Me alegra tanto saber eso.

Al oir eso, Hao sintió que una parte le era arrancada, dejando un gran hueco, que hacía que le doliera el cuerpo. Pero luego recapacito. Era mejor así, no quería herirla, no quería que ella sufriera por su culpa.

Se sentó en el sillón tratando de actuar normal, justo unos segundos después llego Anna.

Señorita Anna que gusto verla.

Hola Opacho. Hola Hao

¿Qué tal tu cita?- Dijo Hao fingiendo que no sabía nada.

Bastante bien.- Dijo Anna no muy segura.-La pase bien.

¿Por fin aceptaste a ese pretendiente tuyo?

Si...

Hao no quería oír eso...quería oír lo que Anna siempre decía, que todos sus pretendientes eran una bola de tontos...no eso..

Me alegro por ti-Hao dijo con falsa alegría

Gracias.

¿Sabes?-Dijo Hao queriendo cambiar el tema.-Yo creo que Opacho y yo nos iremos en unos días...

¿Por qué?

No queremos causar mas molestias. Tú ya estas haciendo tu vida y bueno nosotros seguimos igual.

¿Realmente lo quieren así?

Lo consideramos lo mas apropiado.

Si eso es lo que quieren no voy a detenerlos-Dijo Anna con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos que trato de disimular.

Pero antes-Hao se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón- También creemos conveniente que sepas quienes somos...y porque estamos aquí...

¿Te refieres a...?

Si...hoy sabrás cual es nuestro pasado.

* * *

Hola¿Qué tal? Antes que nada 1000 8000 disculpas por haberme tardado 1000 8000 años en actualizar XDD (Estoy traumada como pueden darse cuenta)

Realmente me gusto como quedo el capitulo, pero pobeshito Hao, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ojala les haya gustado y les prometo no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.

En fin cuídense y dejen review (O capaz de que me tardo mas eh?)

**Raven Solitude**


	8. El pasado del ángel

_Capitulo Séptimo_

_-El pasado del ángel-_

-¿Su pasado¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Parece lo más adecuado...

-Pues si así lo han decidido, adelante.-Anna comento con cierta frialdad, cuando en realidad lo que quería era ocultar su enorme nerviosismo.

-Solo espero que no nos rechaces como los demás Anna.

-No seré capaz de hacer eso..

-Mira tengo al menos medio siglo de edad. Cometí varios errores en mi vida pasada. Luego al morir, tuve que hacer penitencia en el infierno hasta aprender de mis errores, cosa que hice pronto. Luego fui aceptado en el cielo.

-¿Entonces que paso?

-Estando en el cielo cometí un terrible error. No lo hice con malas intenciones, lo hice para proteger a un ser querido...pero los Ángeles compañeros míos creyeron que debía regresar a tratar de aprender nuevamente de mis errores. Mas tuvieron compasión de mi y me mandaron a la tierra en lugar del infierno.

-No estoy entendiendo.

-Bueno..¿sabes que es un shaman?

-Son aquellos que tienen poderes para poder contactarse con los espíritus humanos ¿no?

-Bueno si..algo así, aunque también pueden contactarse con espíritus de la naturaleza.

-Tu controlabas el fuego ¿cierto?

-Vaya...muy observadora Anna.

En fin en aquel tiempo, los humanos y los Shamanes no nos llevábamos bien, hubo varios enfrentamientos, varias guerras, varias muertes, era una constante batalla entre nosotros mismos. Los humanos mataron a muchos Shamanes en ese tiempo..y yo los odie por eso.

-No te culpo. Los humanos tenemos la costumbre de destruir todo aquello que no comprendemos.

-El punto de esto es que yo empecé a matarlos a todos por igual, aunque fueran inocentes. Pero un día lograron derrotarme y por eso morí. Por eso fui al infierno.

-¿No pudiste alcanzar el perdón?

-Mas que nada, era el hecho que mi alma se había muerto llena de rencor, pero al estar en el infierno, tuve que aprender que eso no me llevaría a nada.

-¿Fue en ese momento que regresaste al cielo¿no?

-Si..pero luego cometí el segundo error.

-¿Cuál fue?

-Pasaron cinco años. La única que sobrevivió de mi familia fue mi hermana menor. Un día mientras ella estaba en una de las muchas cabañas de la tribu, un hombre intento abusar de ella para luego matarla. Sin embargo yo me enteré de esto estando en el cielo.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?

-Vine en forma de humano a la tierra y..y..

-¿Y..?

-Lo mate...

Anna vio sorprendida a Hao que simplemente agachaba la cabeza avergonzado, no queriéndola mirar a los ojos. Temiendo que en ese momento la rechazase como todos. Más no lo hizo.

-Cuando los Ángeles se enteraron se enojaron conmigo y yo nunca les di la razoón porque ellos no me comprendían y no me dejaron volver a convertirme en ángel. Mi castigo era ser un humano hasta conseguir el perdón. Sin embargo han pasado cientos de años y no logro nada

-¿Cómo harás eso¿Cómo harás que te perdonen?

-No lo se. Solo recuerdo que el día que te vi llegar a Funbari yo sabia que eras la indicada, que tu debías ayudarme.

Yo no soy lo mismo que antes, ahora lo único que conservo de mi vida pasada es la capacidad de seguir controlando el fuego...

-El fuego...a mi me ha traído varios problemas- Dijo Anna con melancolía mientras trataba de no revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No me digas...no tienes porque..

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Además te prometí que te diría el día que tu me dijeras porque te habían desterrado.

-Anna.

-Mis padres y yo vivíamos en Osore de donde yo soy originaria. Teníamos una vida normal y yo era relativamente feliz, no tenía problemas. Mi madre era una persona amable, cariñosa, yo la quería mucho. Mi padre era...una persona completamente diferente. Él hacía mucho sufrir a mi madre. Mas ella nunca lo odio, sin embargo para mi todo lo que hacía era un error, todo estaba mal, y error tras error vivía, ahora que lo pienso yo lo odie desde siempre...

Nosotros teníamos una librería donde mi madre trabajaba, mientras mi padre salía, casi siempre regresaba tarde. Y yo era feliz porque solo éramos mi madre y yo. Un día llego alterado, no se si estaría ebrio, intento golpear a mi madre. Cosa que yo no permití. Me hizo enojar tanto que...

Anna se detuvo un momento, las lagrimas no la dejaban continuar, después de un rato se calmo y continuo.

-A mi me gustaba mucho el fuego, tanto que siempre cargaba un encendedor, ese día mi padre me hizo enojar tanto que prendí el encendedor y lo amenace con él, mas él no tuvo miedo y se enojo tanto cuando yo lo desafíe que quería lastimarme, entonces en un afán de protegerme deje caer el encendedor en el suelo...

-¿Qué paso?

-Todo se empezó a incendiar, mi madre y yo tuvimos que salir corriendo. Mi padre murió. Como nosotros teníamos la librería en la planta baja de la casa, el fuego se descontrolo rápidamente. Mi madre intento salvarme de que muriera. Las dos salimos con vida. Pero pocos días después murió intoxicada.

-Anna...

-Yo nunca quise hacerle daño a mi madre, yo no supe nada de eso...nunca creí que moriría, y era mi culpa, y sin embargo, antes de morir me perdono con una sonrisa, y para mi no hubo mas, en ese momento comprendí que nunca volvería a sentir el calor de su sonrisa, la alegría de su mirada, el amor de ella..

Después de eso yo huí de Osore, tome los pocos libros que quedaron y decidí venirme a Funbari para tratar de olvidar lo que había ocurrido...mas nunca pude...llevo seis años aquí...y nunca he podido...

-Si hacemos cuentas..eso es...¿llegaste a los dieciséis aquí?

-Si...por ser menor de edad todo mundo me preguntaba sobre mis padres, de donde venía, ese tipo de cosas, yo nunca les contestaba ,es más ni les hablaba, cualquier cosa que dijera era solo una pista mas para que descubrieran lo que había hecho..

-Pero si tu sigues siendo joven Anna, puedes reparar eso...

-¿Y que me dices tú? Si tienes la misma edad.

-Vamos...soy muchísimo mas grande que tú...solo que decidieron que conservará el cuerpo que use cuando mate a ese sujeto. Mi apariencia no cambia.

-Si hacemos cuentas- Dijo Anna imitando a Hao, cosa que hizo que este riera..-Tú y yo tenemos números parecidos, tú moriste a los diecisiete ¿no? Yo huí de Osore y llegué a Funbari a los dieciséis. Tu esperaste cinco años para ir a salvar a tu hermana. Yo llevo seis años viviendo aquí. Eso significa que tu ahorita estas en cuerpo de veintidós, justo como yo...

-Exactamente...

-Si tu no hubieras muerto así te hubieras visto...cinco años después de tu muerte...

-Tienes razón.

-¿Será una coincidencia que tu y yo nos parezcamos tanto?

-No lo creo.

-Moriste tan joven. ¿No te parece injusto que todavía sigas aquí? Has estado aquí tantos años...

-Pues no...porque si yo no estuviera aquí, no te hubiese conocido. El hecho de que tu y yo tengamos números parecidos y nos hayamos conocido no es coincidencia. Así lo tenía previsto el destino.

-¿Moriste en Funbari?

-No.- Hao rió levemente –Mi hermana se traslado a Funbari justo después de mi muerte. Me quede aquí porque aquí mate a aquel hombre. Mas nosotros no éramos originarios de aquí..

-¿Entonces de donde?

Sin darse cuenta Anna y Hao habían terminado recostados boca abajo sobre la alfombra de la sala de Anna, estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro mas eso no les incomodaba...

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-Pruébame.

-Jajaja.- Hao sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba a Anna para susurrarle –Mi familia y yo proveníamos de Osore.

El rostro casi siempre sereno y frío de Anna fue cambiado drásticamente con una mueca asombrada mientras le dijo en voz baja –¿En serio?-

-Si, es por eso que te digo que el hecho de que tú y yo nos conociéremos no es coincidencia.

-Tenias tanta razón al decir que éramos parecidos. Odio cuando tienes razón.

-Que es casi todo el tiempo.

-Aja- Dijo Anna en tono sarcástico.

-¿Y mañana vas a ir a ver a ese novio tuyo?

-¿Asakura? No...mañana no abro la librería y no creo que venga puesto que tiene tanto trabajo.

-Jajaja, eso me parece bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mañana quiero pasar el día contigo puesto que me iré después.

-Esta bien.

-Creí que tú nunca tenías tiempo libre

-Creí que te había dicho que ese tiempo libre lo usaría ahora para ayudar a un ángel caído.

-Eso esta bien.

-Si..eso pienso también.

Con eso Hao y Anna cerraron los ojos. Ya era tarde y debían dormir. Sin embargo no aguantaron y durmieron en la alfombra...

* * *

Creo que ni veinte mil disculpas son suficientes para hacerles saber lo muy avergonzada que estoy de haberme tardado tanto, en algún momento mi conciencia me remordió y no me quedo mas que escribir

Podría quedarme sentada enfrente de la computadora un buen rato para explicarles porque me tarde tanto, pero tanto ustedes como yo no quieren eso...porque les aburriría y sinceramente no tiene mucho caso...

Bueno..de verdad me esforcé en esto y aun así no me gusto mucho como quedo...pero después de veinte mil amenazas de muerte y otras tantas de encerrarme en un closet hasta que terminara ¬¬ tuve que resignarme y ponerlo asi (de nuevo..no estaba muy convencida)

Ojala no les moleste "los pequeños cambios" que le hice al pasado de Hao ah yo se que no, porque es tan sexy que no importa XD

Cuídense mucho y adiós!

**Raven Solitude**


End file.
